


Baby Boy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 01, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-15
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin meets Brian! Go inside his head as he loses his virginity, falls in love, and gets Brian to be his boyfriend!





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

One day justin woke up and he thought "Today I need to find a new daddy because my other real daddy doens't love me enough"

When he is at breakfast his real daddy Craig says "Justin you are so gay how nasty are you?"

"I'm not nasty" said Justin "I'M IN LOVE"

"NOT YET" said Craig.

"Well but when I am it won't be nasty it will be beautiful" said Justin, angry.

"Fine then LEAVE!!!!" Criag yelled.

"FINE" Justin yelled, tears in his eyes, and ran out of the front door and ran all the way to Daphne's house. "Daphne why does my own daddy treat me like I'm so nasty?"

"Probably because being gay is gross" Daphne said, rude.

"WHAT???" Justin yelled, shocked. "Daphne I thought you were my best friend? Why do you have hate?"

"I am just jealous because I am in love with you but you don't love me" Daphne admitted, tears in her eyes.

"Fine" said Justin "Just drop me off here" so she did and he went to a lamp in the road. Then Brian saw him and music played all over the place. It was like a Coke commercial where everyone is so sexy! Then Brian came up to Justin and said "Had a busy night?"

"Just checking out the bars. Boytoy. Meathook."

"Meathook?" Brian couldn't believe it!

"Sure!" said Justin. "Am I into leather? Sure!"

So then they go back to the loft. "Maybe I have found a new daddy that will take care of me" Justin prays. "God can help me find my new daddy! God if this is my new daddy please make him dump water all over himself."

Then Brian does it!! Justin swallows hard. This is so sexy he can't believe it!


End file.
